roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Mode Levels
'Infinite Mode Levels' Infinite Mode Levels is a idea for Tower battles and for Infinite Mode! Infinite Mode and Endless mode are different (not the same) Infinite has "random enemies" every wave but Endless enemies spawn always in a order or in some waves (uncritical) Infinite Mode Level Up: How level up in infinite mode? You can do a lot of things like win games or PVP, Also defeat bots! Things for level up in infinite mode: # Bots Easy and Medium: 15 exp. # Bots Hard and Very Hard: 35 exp. # Bots Expert: 65 exp. # Bots King Towers: 125 exp. # Win a game in Solo: 45 exp. # Win a game in Coop: 30 exp. # Win a game in Tri-Op: 25 exp. # Win a game in Quad-Op: 20 exp. # Buy any tower up1k price: 30 exp. # Buy any tower up 2k price: 60 exp. # Buy any tower up 5k price: 120 exp. # Get an exclusive tower of a event: 50 exp. # Get an exclusive tower whitout a event: 360 exp. # Beat Infinite Mode ACT1: 120 exp. # Beat Infinite Mode ACT2: 180 exp. # Beat Infinite Mode ACT3: 240 exp. # Diary Quests: Kill 100 zombies: 15 exp. # Diary Quests: Kill 200 zombies: 25 exp. # Diary Quests: Kill 500 zombies: 40 exp. # Diary Quests: Kill 1 Void: 20 exp. # Diary Quests: Kill 2 Void: 35 exp. # Diary Quests: Kill 3 Void: 65 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 1.000 zombies: 25 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 3.000 zombies: 40 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 60.000 zombies: 120 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 300.000 zombies: 220 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 1.000.000 zombies: 365 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 10 Voids: 86 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 100 Voids: 280 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 1.000 Voids: 760 exp. # Global Quests: Kill 10.000 Voids: 2.450 exp. # Global Quests: Kill all types of zombies 10.000 times and all types of bosses 1.000 times: 1.550 exp. Levels: * Level 0-3: 5''' exp every lvl. * Level 3-6: '''10 exp every lvl. * Level 6-10: 30 exp every lvl. (Level gap)! * Level 10-13: 20 exp every lvl. * Level 13-16: 25 exp every lvl. * Level 16-20: 30 exp every lvl. * Level 20-25: 35 exp every lvl. * Level 25-30: 40 exp every lvl. * Level 30-40: 45 exp every lvl. * Level 40-49: 50 exp every lvl. (Level gap)! * Level 49-50: 90 exp every lvl. * Level 50-60: 60 exp every lvl. * Level 60-75: 65 exp every lvl. * Level 75-90: 70 exp every lvl. * Level 90-99: 75 exp every lvl. * Level 99-100: 180 exp every lvl. (Level gap)! Level Rewards: Level 3+ * Access to Infinite Mode (Infinite Mode by TheV1russ "Me") Level 6+ * Access to Infinite Mode Shop Level 10+ * Access to Infinite Mode Shop Upgrades Lvl 10+. * Access to SandBox Mode or get 40+ wins. (Sandbox Mode by "i dont know") Level 13+ * Access to Training Area (Battle whit bots:) Noob Towers, Very Easy, Easy (1+ credit if u win) Medium (5+ credits if u win) Hard (15+ credits if u win) Very Hard (25+ credits if u win) Expert (50+ credits if u win) King Towers (100+ credits if u win). * Access to ACT2 in Infinite Mode. Level 16+ * Access to Infinite Mode Shop Upgrades Lvl 16+.